You aren't the Only One
by aussieflugel
Summary: Last night's party was a little more wilder than was expected. Klaine. A prequel of sorts to my fic, The Consequences of Being Bored. Do not have to read to understand.


Media: Fic (Glee)

Title _You aren't the Only One_

Rating: R

Spoilers: Potential episode title rumours

Warnings: Mentions of sex and spiking punch

Word count: 665

Beta: Unbeted (anyone offering?)

Completed: January 19, 2011

Disclaimer: No money has been made out of the production of this work. Does not belong to me.

Summary: Last night's party was a little more wilder than was expected. Klaine. A prequel of sorts to my fic, _The Consequences of Being Bored. _Do not have to read to understand.

Author notes: Written in response to the rumoured episode title, _Blame it on the Alcohol_.

_**You aren't the Only One**_

Warm. That was what Kurt was feeling when he woke up that Saturday morning. Warm, headachy, and uncomfortable. Without opening his eyes, he felt the surface he was lying on, eventually determining that he was lying on a carpeted floor. He was covered by a thick, mink blanket, but the source of the heat was behind him. Then Kurt found it: The arm wrapped around his waist; his naked waist. His eyes snapped open in shock, only to shut again at the brightness of the light shining through an open window above him.

Slowly, Kurt oped his eyes again, squinting at the light. It made his eyes hurt and his head thump. He was in an office of some sort, he knew that much. Inch by inch, Kurt rolled over to find out who was behind him, only to find the one guy he dreaded most.

Blaine.

Yelping in shock, the young teen jumped away, out from under the protection of the blanket. The noise made the other boy stir, leaving Kurt, realising his mistake, the snatch away the blanket to cover himself. Only to leave Blaine uncovered. Kurt just stared at the naked boy, who just moments ago was spooning his back. A decent 7 inches was prodding away from his body from the morning wood, and for some reason a tiny corner of Kurt's mind was registering the fact that Blaine had been circumcised.

Blaine's own yelp at the bright sunshine brought him out of his reverie, Only Blaine recovered much quicker than him. "Um, Kurt? What's going on?"

Kurt was still trying to process this himself. "Not sure. I remember being at Rachel's party. Wait…there was punch…FUCK!" Kurt collapsed back on the ground with a soft thud, his face void of colour. Blaine, who by now had grabbed another corner to cover his lower half, grabbed his hand. Obviously it was something major, for Kurt's already pale skin to go whiter still.

Kurt stared at his lap, not daring to look at his boyfriend. "I think Puck spiked the punch. He's done this before at other parties. I should have been expecting this…shit, do you think we…you know…" glancing up at the older boy through his eyelashes, his voiced dropped to an almost-whisper, "had sex?" the look on Kurt's face was one of fear, terrified of what the answer might be.

Blaine shifted on the spot, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "Looks like it. I am so sorry Kurt. I meant for our first time to be special, not a drunken fuck we can't even remember."

Kurt chuckled softly. "Could be worse I suppose. At least you aren't some stranger I have never met before!" Blaine laughed in agreement. "At any rate," Kurt continued, looking Blaine, smiling gently, "I did want this. Not quite like this of course, but I did want to sleep with you. I'm surprised though. I thought it was supposed to hurt, and I don't feel anything now".

At this, Blaine again shifted on the spot, grimacing as he did so. "You might not, but I'm sure feeling it!" Both boys broke into peals of laughter.

"Didn't expect that!" A grinning Kurt replied, kissing his boyfriend.

Blaine smiled into the soft lips, pressed into his own. "What about we have another go at this, one where we aren't going to blame it on the alcohol, eh?"

Kurt didn't reply. Instead he shifted the blanket, pushing Blaine backwards, before crawling on top to the beautiful guy below him, making his intentions perfectly clear. "Only this time, it's my turn. Now what on earth did we do with the lube?"

"Look in the inside pocket of my Dalton blazer"

Kurt reached over, removing two sachets of lube and a condom. "You keep lube and condoms in your jacket?" a puzzled look on his face.

Blaine grinned at his. "You aren't the only one who has wanted this for a while!"


End file.
